


quiet affection

by parkerprotectionprogram



Category: tom holland - Fandom
Genre: Fluffy, Like me lol, Other, just the stuff affection starved ppl crave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerprotectionprogram/pseuds/parkerprotectionprogram
Summary: you and sam are more private about your relationship. doesn’t mean you love him any less.





	quiet affection

**Author's Note:**

> sam anthony holland just screams boyfriend material, i couldn’t help it.

You were a relatively private person, or so the general populous that didn’t have the misfortune of being in your inner circle thought. You liked the subtlety of not broadcasting every event of your life to the public. Unlike every other person at your school. You grimaced at the thought of making out in public. Sure, you loved your boyfriend, but that was something you’d rather keep between the two of you. 

You’d been asked many times to clarify the relationship you two shared. It wasn’t as if you made an effort to hide your relationship. Just because you chose to avoid slobbering all over him in the halls did not make him any less yours. You liked to think you had more taste than devouring him in front of your peers. You were by no means a social media couple. The few times you’d featured him in any of your posts, the two of you refrained from declaring your affection within the comments.

Which was what made the moments between you so much more special, you thought, looking up at him from your position between his arms. His eyes were shut and he’d wrapped his arms around your waist, one hand playing with the ends of your hair and the other stroking your back. Music quietly filtered through the air and you’d lit one of your scented candles a while ago, the smell of pomegranates and cinnamon permeating the air.

Leaning up carefully, you pressed your lips to his jaw and settled back against his shoulder. He slowly opened an eye, lips twitching amusedly.

“What was that for?” he asked drowsily. You smiled brightly up at him, shaking your head.

“Nothing.” Pausing, you added as an afterthought, “Everything.”

He hummed, holding you closer. “I love you.” His voice was no higher than a murmur and yet it carried the desired effect as if it were screamed.

You giggled quietly, feeling the same happiness you’d always felt – and hopefully always feel – when he said it. “I love you too.”


End file.
